


Bath Tub Bleus

by SailAweigh



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailAweigh/pseuds/SailAweigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/smut4flowers/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/smut4flowers/"><strong>smut4flowers</strong></a>, permission has been granted to let it fly in the wider world. This is purely PWP, I played pinch hitter when they couldn't fill all the days and just barely made the 1000 word minimum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Tub Bleus

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Current mood:**

| 

  
chipper  
  
---|---  
  
**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic](http://sail-aweigh.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [kirk/mccoy](http://sail-aweigh.livejournal.com/tag/kirk%2Fmccoy), [star trek 2009](http://sail-aweigh.livejournal.com/tag/star%20trek%202009)  
  
  
  
Originally written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/smut4flowers/profile)[**smut4flowers**](http://community.livejournal.com/smut4flowers/), permission has been granted to let it fly in the wider world. This is purely PWP, I played pinch hitter when they couldn't fill all the days and just barely made the 1000 word minimum.

 **Title** : Bath Tub Bleus  
 **Pairing** : Kirk/McCoy  
 **Fandom** : Star Trek XI  
 **Summary** : The boys get down-and-dirty clean.  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Warnings** : foot kink

It wasn't often they got to indulge in anything so decadent. Starships had sonic showers: practical, space-saving, water-conserving, efficient. This--the heated water and bubbles that washed over them, cocooning them together in a cauldron of need and desire--was the antithesis of their current lifestyle.

It was the first thing they'd seen when they checked into the hotel room, the sinuous curves of the claw-footed bathtub beckoning against the candle-lit ceramic wall and floor tiles, a hostess basket with fresh raspberries and dark chocolate truffles resting on the counter. One glance at each other, the clothes came off, the mini-bar was pillaged for a split of champagne and now Jim had Leonard's legs over both shoulders, Leonard's hands clenched on the tub and his bare feet sliding along the rim as Jim's cock moved slowly in and out of his ass in long languorous strokes. The motion was timeless, tidal, a tempest of desire in the porcelain tub-sized teapot, confined only by their feelings, not their surroundings.

"What do you want, Bones?" Jim had one hand on his hip, holding him steady while the other one stroked his cock in time to his thrusts. "Hard or soft?"

"Hard. Fuck, gimme hard. I want teeth, put some bite into it."

"Hold onto the tub real tight, then."

Jim pressed biting kisses to Leonard's chest and throat as he sped up his thrusts, licking his way up the salty column of his neck to the spot just beneath his left ear where he bit and sucked hard, leaving his mark on Leonard's neck. Leonard used his arms to pull himself into Jim's thrusts, angling so Jim's cock hit his sweet spot each time, allowing Jim to concentrate his left hand on pinching and stroking his nipples and the skin of his chest and abs, his licking and nibbling moving to the legs lying alongside his shoulders.

"Oh, yeah, you taste so good. Everything about you, a fucking feast for me."

"Then put your money where your mouth his, kid. I want to feel it."

Jim started leaving more sucking bites along Leonard's legs, but he was saving the piece-de-resistance for last.

"How close are you?" Jim's hand on Leonard's cock was stroking hard, a firm pull and twist that was unrelenting, root to head.

"Christ, would you shut up, already. Fucking do it, do me. You know what I like."

"Yeah," he gave a dirty laugh, deep in his throat, "yeah, I do." Jim's left hand moved from Leonard's chest to his ankle, pulling his left foot toward his face. He started nibbling on Leonard's toes, biting with varying intensity into the pad of each toe and then taking each toe one-by-one into his mouth with a sucking swirl up and down the digit. Leonard's legs started trembling, deepening groans coming out of his mouth. Jim bit on the ball of his foot and then licked a broad swipe up the arch, ending with a bite to each toe, again. This was repeated any number of times until Leonard started to seize up with his release.

"Oh, fuck. Ohgodohgod." Jim bit down, hard, right in the center of the arch of Leonard's foot, shaking the foot in his mouth with something like a growl, looking straight into Leonard's eyes as he came, spurting out into the agitated water of the tub. Leonard shuddered and his head fell back against the rim of the tub as Jim's hand stilled and he went back to just licking the arch of his foot.

"Good?" asked Jim with a smirk.

"Don't get smug, I know your buttons, too, kid. Come down here. Let me take care of you." Leonard wrapped his legs around Jim's back and his arms around his neck, pulling him down toward his face, where he could lick his way into the other man's mouth, running his hands up the back of his neck and through Jim's damp hair, pulling and twisting. Jim's thrusts became shorter and harder as stinging kisses and nips were laid on his lips and along his jaw and neck. When Leonard started sucking on an earlobe and laying little nips along the rim of his ear, Jim's rhythm faltered and with two hard thrusts he finally gave in to his orgasm with a shuddering gasp and collapsed against Leonard's chest.

"Oh, fuck, yeah. I wonder if I can talk Scotty into smuggling a tub like this onto the Enterprise? That was epic." Jim smiled against Leonard's mouth as they shared languid kisses in the calming water of the tub. "Is there any of that chocolate left in the basket? I need to refuel; toes are not of nutritionally sound value to a growing boy. And if you want something to grow to be of use, again, I need real food," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Leonard's laugh rumbled in his chest against Jim's ear as he felt around in the basket for any of the sugary goodies that had resided in there at the start of the evening. His groping fingers came across only one of the chocolaty confections.

"You're going to have to share, this time. There's only one left and I need my energy, too."

"I think I can manage that. The only thing I won't share are Bones' toes, those are for my delectation alone." Jim stroked his hand down Leonard's left leg and wrapped his hand around his foot, stroking it lightly, feathering his fingers along the arch of the foot.

Leonard shuddered slightly. "You're the only one who knows how to prepare them properly. It's McCoy-style cordon bleu cuisine and I only teach it to the people I love."

Jim smiled sweetly. "'Tis finer than any steak and I am indeed blessed, Bones, to be included in such exalted company." With a sigh, he pushed up against the sides of the tub and leaned back facing Leonard. He gestured with grabby hands to where Leonard was resting his in the nearly empty basket. "Well, come on, give it over, my half."

"Greedy bastard. You're going to have to come get it, now." Leonard picked up the truffle and placed it between his teeth, an arched eyebrow asking Jim if he was willing to risk the bite to get the reward.

"Oh, the game is on, old man." Jim leaned into Leonard and with both hands on Leonard's shoulders he placed his teeth around the remainder of the confection, licking at the other man's lips and the chocolate until Leonard's mouth opened farther to join in the dance. As soon his teeth released the chocolate, Jim crunched down on the truffle, using his tongue to spread the softer interior around in his and Leonard's mouth, both men humming and murmuring with pleasure and satisfaction as they licked and sucked the treat from each other's mouth.

"Fortunately, it's a game where everybody wins."  


 _  
**Bath Tub Bleus**   
_


End file.
